


Fuzzy Kisses

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, So many kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: A kiss was pressed against his forehead, something he knew Kolivan had picked up from him, and Hunk drifted off again before he could return the favor.---Hunk wakes up in the middle of the night, and Kolivan kisses him back to sleep.





	Fuzzy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr!

Hunk startled awake for no reason, with a mouthful of Kolivan’s chest fur. He spat out the hair, though he found the situation so funny that he began laughing midway through. 

It was late at night, judging from the way Kolivan’s chest rose and fell in the comfortable, steady rhythm that sleep brought to any living creature. Mammalian creature? Creature that slept.

Hunk cuddled closer, tilting his head upwards towards his lover’s face. Even in the dark of the castle, illuminated only by a faint outline of blue night lights, Hunk found him stunningly handsome. He was weak for strong jaws. 

Kolivan shifted, and an arm rested against Hunk’s belly and pulled him close until they were flush against one another. Hunk leaned into the touch, reaching down to tangle their hands together. It was strange holding hands with someone who dwarfed him in size, but it was a novelty that Hunk never wanted to wear off. Sharp claws traced along the veins across his wrist, and he knew that Kolivan was waking up. 

Hunk greeted him with closed mouth kisses, turning around in his hold to press them lightly against his cheeks like a butterfly landing on flower petals. Kolivan accepted them greedily, his fingers tracing up and down the curve of Hunk’s spine. 

“Did you not sleep well?” 

At that, Hunk gave a contemplative hum. "I slept fine. Just wanted to look at your face." He leaned forward to press their noses together, and Kolivan jolted at the touch before he _giggled_.

He must have grown the most lovestruck, awe-inspired look upon his face, and he felt his lips twitch as he fought a dorky smile off.

He ended up losing that battle, and Kolivan reached up to sweep back a few stray locks of hair from Hunk's forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Hunk."

Who could argue with that? The way he said it immediately melted Hunk's heart, and he wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend. If he listened close enough, he could hear the way Kolivan's three lungs filled with air as he heaved a soft, contented sigh.

A kiss was pressed against his forehead, something he  _ knew _ Kolivan had picked up from him, and Hunk drifted off again before he could return the favor.

That was fine, though, because he'd return the favor tenfold in the morning, as he sat Kolivan down between his legs and brushed his hair, braiding it in the way he knew Kolivan preferred. Maybe he'd even hide a yellow ribbon in his long braid, staking a silent claim on the galra.

Yeah.

But for now, he was happy with this soft, groggy Kolivan who treated him with light touches and fuzzy kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> ITS LIT
> 
> can you believe this is only the third kolivunk fic???? im cryin
> 
>  
> 
> sidenote: fuzzy kisses is my new favorite phrase and im never gonna stop using it :Tc sorry not sorry


End file.
